The invention relates to a method for adjusting a rotational speed of a shaft of a gear change transmission with an automated clutch, and to a control device of a gear change transmission having such an automated clutch arranged between the transmission and an associated engine.
DE 102 09 512 A1 describes a method for adjusting a rotational speed of a shaft of a synchronized gear change transmission. Arranged between the gear change transmission and the engine is an automated clutch. During a gear change of the gear change transmission, in order to relieve the synchronizer of the target gear of load, the clutch is set such that a torque is transmitted from the engine to the shaft and the shaft is thereby accelerated. DE 102 09 512 A1 does not give any specifications regarding the value of the torque or how the clutch position which is to be controlled.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a way by which precise and fast adjustment of the rotational speed of a shaft a gear shift transmission to a range around a certain target rotational speed can be achieved.